Adicto a lo prohibido
by JHNN
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando te das cuenta de que has odiado a una persona por tanto tiempo y sin razón? Esto le ocurrió a Brad, por accidente comenzó a acercarse demasiado a su hermano Kick, ahora está en riesgo de que él descubra que siente algo especial cuando está a su lado… Brad x Kick / Buttowski Incesto /Si no te gusta la pareja por favor aléjate/ también habrán muchas otras couples
1. Chapter 1

Kick Buttowski y sus personajes le pertenecen a Sandro Corsaro, yo solo los utilizo para crear un universo alternativo, todo con el único objetivo de entretener, eso y de pulir mis habilidades de escritora que según algunos tengo.

Adicto a lo prohibido

Capítulo 1: "Te puedes enterar de mucho si aprendes a escuchar"

Era una mañana como cualquiera, Kick esperaba ansioso dentro de su cama por el momento en que Gunther trajera la rampa que hicieron ayer, tenía planeado lograr su nueva acrobacia, vestirse y saltar por una rampa, logrando así aterrizar listo y preparado para la escuela. De pronto escuchó un golpe en la pared, supo en seguida que era, se lavanto de la cama, tomó a Azul y salto por la ventana.

Iba bastante bien, vestirse mientras se va en patineta no era tan difícil como él creía, pero mientras lo pensaba no se dio cuenta cuando llego al final de la rampa y aun le faltaba colocarse una bota, saltó dando vueltas en el aire, separo su pie descalzo de Azul y la cubrió con la bota faltante; Ya estaba aterrizando pero había perdido el equilibrio, de pronto vio a Brad quien se cruzo en el camino; Iba jugando con las llaves de su auto y no había notado al chico que se estrellaría contra él.

-¡Brad! ¡A un lado!- Le advirtió el acróbata.

-¿Qué?- Noto el próximo peligro pero no hizo nada para evitarlo.

La patineta salió volando.

-Uh… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso…?- El peli-negro intentaba recuperarse del golpe y levantarse pero algo pesaba sobre él.

-… Ah, logre mi acrobacia, eso paso.- Le respondió en un tono serio el menor.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Quítate loser!- Gritó al notar que el menor era aquel peso de sobra, lo empujo lejos de si mismo, molesto.

-¿Pero qué-? ¿Cuál es tu problema, eh?- Le respondió molesto por su acción.

-¿Cuál es mi problema? Tu eres quien salto de repente sobre mí, yo solo quería salir a dar un paseo en mi auto nuevo ¡Tú eres quien tiene un problema!

-¿Yo? No es mi culpa que te atravesaras en el camino ¡Iba a aterrizar perfectamente hasta que te cruzaste!-

-¿Entonces quieres que todos caminemos por donde te sea conveniente? ¿¡O prefieres que adivinemos cuando caerás del cielo!?-

-Nunca dije tal cosa, solo digo que quizá si hubieras mirado a tu alrededor y no tuvieras la cabeza en las nubes habrías podido evitarlo.-

-¿Cómo pretendías que esquivara eso? ¡No soy súper rápido!-

-¡Tal vez si tuvieras una mejor condición física podrías haberlo logrado!-

-¡Yo ejercito con pesas para tu información! ¿¡O prefieres que haga acrobacias como tú y me mate!?-

-¿Tú? Por favor, tú no podrías ni montar una bicicleta.-

-¿Quién te crees? ¡Bien sabes que puedo montar perfectamente en bicicleta! ¿¡Te burlas de mi loser!?- Había tomado a Kick del cuello de su traje.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a golpearme? Hazlo, no me importa.- Dijo con indiferencia mirando hacia otro lado.

-Eh… Kick, el autobús ya llego, tenemos que irnos… ¡Kick! ¡El autobús se ira!- En vano gritaba Gunter, su amigo no lo oiría, resignado subió solo al autobús, esté partió en seguida. Yacky al notar que Gunter estaba solo se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Gunter ¿Que paso con Kick? ¿Esta resfriado?- Yacky había madurado en los últimos años, ya no estaba obsesionada con el acróbata e intentaba encajar en la sociedad, inclusive tenía amigos.

-No, él se quedó atrás discutiendo con Brad.- Dijo algo decepcionado.

-¿Brad? Ah, su hermano mayor ¿No?-

-Pues sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto curioso el rubio.

-Jeje, digamos que todo ese tiempo espiando y acosando a Kick no fue en vano ¿Si?-

-He… Supongo que si.- Con intención de terminar la conversación volteó silencioso hacia la ventana, para quedarse mirando un paisaje al que no le ponía atención.

Yacky, al ver el comportamiento de Gunter supuso que no debía insistir en hablarle, e imito lo que hizo él.

-¿¡A sí!? ¡Pues prepárate para recibir una paliza loser!- Brad estaba a punto de golpear a Kick cuando fue interrumpido.

-¡Brad! ¡Deja en paz a tu hermano!-

-¡Pero él empezó! ¡Me golpeo con una de sus acrobacias!- Se quejó el pelinegro

-No te he golpeado, solo caí sobre ti ¡Y fue un accidente!\- Le respondió el acróbata, mientras se miraban con un inmenso odio.

-¡No discutan! Ambos tienen la culpa aquí.-

-¡Pero!- Dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

-¡No hay excusa que valga! Por estar aquí peleando Kick perdió el autobús, Brad, se un buen hermano y lleva a Kick en tu auto hasta la escuela.-

-¿Qué?- Indignado, dejo caer a Kick de sus manos. -¿Y porque tengo que llevar a este loser en mi auto?-

-En auto llegara más rápido ¿No?-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ningún loser entra en mi auto! ¡Llévalo en el tuyo!-

-¿Auto? ¡Te recuerdo que "…." No es un auto! Y el de mamá está en el mecánico ¡ni una palabra más! ¡Lleva a Kick a la escuela o te quito las llaves de tu auto!- Dicho esto volvió a la casa y azoto la puerta.

-Grandioso, ahora tengo que llevar a un loser en mi auto.- Se quejó molesto el pelinegro.

-Ahórrate las molestias, me iré en Azul.- Miro a su alrededor -¿¡Dónde está Azul!?- Grito asustado el chico.

-Probablemente salió volando cuando caíste sobre mí, ahora cállate y sube al auto, loser.- Brad seguía molesto.

-Tsk, como sea.- El acróbata subió finalmente al auto.

Este fanfict es de mi pareja favorita de "Kick Buttowski" ¿Por qué? Solo un poco de imaginación y podrás notar que estos dos tienen mucha química (¿Reinaldo?) además, según dicen, del odio al amor hay un paso y me consta que es cierto (Se me antojo chocolate…) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te quejaras del detalle de que es una pareja incesto? Quizás estaría de acuerdo contigo si me dieras verdaderas razones que acrediten tu teoría de que "el incesto es malo" Para mi es completamente aceptable y no estoy tratando de convencerte de ello, es mi propia opinión, puede ser tan imperfecta como la de cualquiera; En definitiva si vas a escribir un mal review o critica al respecto, te pido por favor que te abstengas de hacerlo y te guardes tu opinión para conversarla civilizadamente con alguien que no sea yo, gracias. Para los que no entran en esta categoría de "El incesto es incorrecto" ni "Los homosexuales no son naturales" Perdonen el texto anterior, espero que sea de su agrado el fanfict, cualquier duda o sugerencia al respecto es bien recibida, mil gracias por leer y adiós.


	2. ¿Quién disfruta el paisaje?

Kick Buttowski y sus personajes le pertenecen a Sandro Corsaro, yo solo los utilizo para crear un universo alternativo, todo con el único objetivo de entretener, eso y de pulir mis habilidades de escritora que según algunos tengo.

Adicto a lo prohibido

Capítulo 2: "¿Quién disfruta el paisaje?"

Iban ambos chicos en un mismo auto, ninguno de ellos pronunciaba palabra alguna, intentaban evitar el comenzar otra discusión sin sentido. Brad, el hermano mayor, iba al mando del vehículo y Kick en el asiento trasero, lo más alejado posible de él.

||Gracias…Supongo.|| Se escuchó de pronto casi en un susurro, por parte del menor, mientras miraba por la ventana.

||¿Ah? Sabes que no te traje porque yo lo quisiera así, papá me pidi- No, me ordenó que lo hiciera.|| Decía algo molesto el peli-negro.

||No, no es eso… Gracias por haber amortiguado mi caída…|| Se sentía cierta profundidad en sus palabras, como si se estuviera forzando para decirlas.

||¡Uh! Um…|| Estaba sorprendido, su acompañante se había dado cuenta de que el choque no fue un accidente, no sabía que decir.

||¿Qué? ¿Creíste que no lo notaría?|| Preguntó en un tono burlesco el menor.

||Yo... Simplemente no quise gastar energía en moverme... Ya me acostumbre a tus choques||

||Ha! Kick Buttowski solo falla cuando es necesario, si me pusiera serio de seguro ya sería el mejor doble de riesgo de la historia|| Lo decía en un tono orgulloso y seguro

Brad dió un suspiro, no era el tipo de respuesta que esperaba, pero al menos el menor se estaba soltando, no era mala idea seguirle el juego. ||Oh~ Entonces cuando perdiste el equilibrio en tu acrobacia esta mañana fue porque era necesario? || Brad imitaba el tono burlesco que había hecho Kick hace un momento, pero con una sonrisa divertida.

||Huh...|| Su seguridad se esfumó de golpe, era cierto, a pesar de que siempre hacía su mejor esfuerzo, por una u otra razón fallaba varias de sus acrobacias.

||¿Qué pasa loser? ¿Sin argumentos?|| Rió Brad.

||Ya, olvídalo...|| Dijo Kick, pero no molesto, si no más bien algo decaído, apoyando el brazo en el marco de la ventana guardó silencio.

||...|| Brad sintió una sensación incómoda por el comportamiento del menor, como una molestia. Él realmente sabía que su hermano menor lo estaba evitando, a pesar de que era difícil percibirlo, ya que ambos jamás fueron muy cercanos. Pero últimamente, lo único que llegan a interactuar es solo una discusión que no llega ni ha completar una página sin que Kick comience a ignorarle.

||Disculpen, han visto a Kick?|| Una voz femenina interrumpió cualquier pensamiento que pasara por la mente de ambos chicos, era una voz familiar.

||No, lo siento, uh...||

Era aquella chica llamada Yakki, hablando con otro estudiante, Kick dio un suspiro y se recostó en el asiento.

||Hey, esa no es la chica que se la pasaba acosándote?|| Preguntó el peli-negro de la nada, en un tono curioso al ver a la chica.

||Si, aunque en estos días ha cambiado... Ahora intenta ser mi amiga y ayudarme lo más que pueda... Pero sigue siendo algo molesta.|| Dijó sinceramente el menor.

||Haha, que triste, suena como toooda una pesadilla.|| Acentuó la letra "o" remarcando su tono burlón y sarcástico.

||Tsk! Por favor Brad, lo que darías por que al menos una chica linda te hablara! ||

||Si, claro loser! Sigue soñando que me gustan las mujeres.|| Brad se había dejado llevar por el momento, por la situación, por el tono de la conversación... Simplemente no pensó antes de hablar...

||Qué...? || Había respondido en un tono bajo el menor, casi instantáneamente el rostro de brad se tornó completamente rojo.

El auto se detuvo, Brad salió y abrió la puerta de Kick con fuerza.

|| Aquí esta tu parada, largo! || El mayor estaba agitado, avergonzado y molesto, pero más que nada, nervioso, solo que esto último no se veía a plena vista.

|| Q-Qué...? Pero...||

|| Kick! Al fin te encuentro! || Yakky vió a Kick bajando de un auto que ella no reconocía y fue rápidamente a tomarlo del brazo y llevárselo corriendo de allí.

Brad subió de nuevo al auto con un aire decaído, no sabía si volver a casa y encerrarse en su cuarto o dar unas vueltas en la ciudad sin fijarse en el paisaje. Optó por la segunda opción, tan pronto como volvió a encender el auto y éste comenzó a andar el peli-negro se dijo a si mismo.

|| Loser... ||

Quiero agradecer a Discord por su apoyo con esto :'D si no fuera por su comentario no estaría subiendo esto. La verdad no había vuelto ha subir pporque sentía que nadie leería esto, entonces que sentido tenía? D: (Aunque igual hay muchas visitas, que ocurre? ._. ) Lamento la espera, debí revisar esto hace meses U.U

Espero que sea de tu agrado Discord! X3


End file.
